An Old Flame
by Dark wolf's last day
Summary: Italy sees the similarities between Holy Rome and Germany. He's going to see if he can prove his theory. GerIta. This summary is terrible. I couldn't think of what to say. XD.


Italy tapped his fingers on his windowsill. For once he was at his own house with his brother. "Feliciano!" Romano called. "What is it, fratello?" Romano stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. "What are you thinking about?" Italy looked behind him so he could see his brother's face. He didn't look happy. "Germany~" Italy said dreamily. Romano pretty much blew a fuse. "The macho potato? I'm telling you, he's bad news! Stay away from him!" Italy sighed. "But, fratello, I can't." Romano's face paled. "And why not?" Italy was smiling now. "Because we're in the war together, isn't it great?" Italy said cheerily. "You…What?" Romano said in shock. "I agreed to be in the war with him!" Italy said. Romano screamed.

Italy watched in confusion and fear as Romano started to tear up the house. Romano threw books, candles (Not lit thankfully), and many other things. "Fratello! Fratello! Calm down!" Italy said as he grabbed Romano's arm and tried to stop him from throwing things. Romano didn't stop until the two of them ran into a cabinet and a plate fell from the cabinet and broke on his head. Romano passed out. "Oh no! Fratello!"

Italy stared at Romano in horror. He didn't know what to do. Italy tried to pull Romano over to a comfy place like the couch, but he couldn't and Romano collapsed on the kitchen floor. Italy felt tears forming in his eyes. "No…No…It'll be okay. Just calm down!" But, Italy's body wouldn't do it. He was shaking and tears were starting to stray from his eyes. Italy rushed over to the phone and dialed Germany's number.

Germany shuffled through the papers on his desk. He had forgotten what he was looking for a while ago. Now he was just trying to see how many pictures of Italy he had. Every time he came across a new picture of Italy he wasn't sure whether he should smile or curse. Luckily, before he was too sucked in to this activity, the phone rang. Germany drug himself away from the papers and answered the phone.

Germany was about to say something, but Italy spoke in confusing sobs before he could say anything. "G-Germany! F-F-Fratello! He's-" Germany cut Italy off. "Italy! Calm down and tell me what happened!" Germany could hear Italy's soft sniffles through the phone. "Fratello was acting all crazy, so I tried to stop him, and-and-and we ran into a cabinet and a plate broke on his head! Germany, you have to help me!" Germany sighed. "Okay," Maybe phone directions would work, "walk over to Romano." Italy did so. "Okay." Germany didn't realize it, but he was smiling slightly. "How hard did he fall?" Italy paused to think about the question. "Hmm…Not hard…He kinda slipped out of my grasp…I couldn't hold him…I'm so weak…" _But, you're perfect just the way you are._ Wait, what? "Are there any cuts on his head?" There was a pause as Italy looked. "No." Italy said. "He'll be fine." Germany said reassuringly.

After Germany and Italy said their goodbyes and hung up, Italy walked back to where he was before Romano had freaked out. Italy closed his eyes and let his mind wander. The image of painting with the Holy Roman Empire flashed through his mind. Italy opened his eyes and stepped back a little. _He…He looks like…No, I'm wrong. They don't._ But, despite his mind's protests, Italy still pulled out a drawer and took out two pictures.

One time Romano had found the drawer that Italy put his secret things in. Romano had yelled at him and he had pretended to clear it out, but he had never done that. Now, he looked at the two pictures he held in his hands. One of the Holy Roman Empire and one of Germany. Italy couldn't deny how much they looked a like. "But, he couldn't be." Italy said to himself. "He would remember me. Wouldn't he?"

Italy heard a noise come from the kitchen and he quickly put the pictures back in the drawer and shut it. Italy went back into the kitchen to see if Romano was waking up. He was. "Fratello?" Italy asked. "W-What happened?" Italy told him that he'd ran into the cabinet and a plate fell on his head. He was very careful not to mention Germany in any way. "Damn, I'm a klutz!" Romano said. Italy giggled half-heartedly.

Italy couldn't sleep that night. No matter how much Romano yelled at him to go to sleep, he just couldn't. Eventually he pretended to be asleep and then when Romano was asleep he got out of bed.

Italy didn't think of putting on clothes. He just needed to ask someone _something_ about Holy Rome and Germany. Italy walked outside onto the street. It was hot outside and Italy could feel himself sweating as he walked through Austria's yard to Prussia's house.

Italy panted heavily as he reached Prussia's door. The heat was too much for him. Italy sat down on Prussia's front steps and put his head between his knees for a few minutes. Finally, he stood up and knocked on Prussia's door. There was no answer. Italy knocked harder. There was a banging sound as a light in the house turned on and Italy heard the sound of Prussia swearing.

Italy heard Prussia's heavy footsteps as he walked to the door to open it for him. The door flew open and hit Italy, knocking him backwards. Prussia stood in front of him with a gun. "Oh shit, Italy! Damn, I'm sorry! I thought you were like…A burglar or something! …What the hell do you want at this hour anyway, and why are you naked?" Italy rubbed his head where the door had struck him. "Can I come inside?" Prussia nodded and let Italy in.

Italy sat on Prussia's couch and Prussia put the gun on a table. "So… Spill it." Italy sighed. "Well, I need to ask you something." Italy said, completely oblivious to the question about his nudity. "What, Italy?" Prussia asked. "Do…You know anything about the Holy Roman Empire?" Prussia paused. "I haven't heard that name in a long time. Yes, I do know about the Holy Roman Empire."

Italy looked at Prussia. "What do you know about him?" Italy asked. "I was about to ask you the same thing, but it's kinda a long story. Why do you want to know about it?" _Yeah, Italy, why do you? Why can't you just go on believing the Holy Rome and Germany are two different people and go on with life?_ Italy asked himself. Then, almost unexpectedly, _Because, I made a promise to Holy Rome and I can't break it, but Germany is so…I don't know…And if they're the same person, then…_But, how was he going to explain that to Prussia? His own brother was extremely over protective. What if Prussia was the same way?

"Umm…Umm…Okay! Okay! Germany and Holy Rome look so much alike and I made a promise to Holy Rome when I was younger and if Germany is Holy Rome then…Then…" Typical Italy. "Wait," Prussia said, "What promise and then what?" Oh, Prussia, so nosy. "I promised him that I'd wait for him…And," Italy said the next part blushing, "when he came back we'd be together. And if Germany is Holy Rome, then I did my part." Prussia sighed. "Yes, Holy Rome is…Or, _was_ West." Italy's face lit up then turned into a frown. "But, why doesn't he remember me then?" Prussia sighed.

"Well, I didn't talk to my little bro much back then. He nearly died in a battle and I went over to see him and he'd lost his memory! It took forever just for me to get him to realize that I was his older brother again… The people there when he got hurt said that he kept murmuring something about some girl, but when they asked him about it he had no idea what they were talking about." Prussia paused. "Were you that girl?" Italy nodded. "My voice was very high when I was young, so everyone thought I was a girl. Even Mr. Austria." Italy looked at Prussia. "Do you know if…If Germany l-likes me?" Prussia grinned at this question. "Pff, of course he does. I thought it was obvious. Now, get out of my house you little scamp!"

Italy did so and made sure to take breaks as he walked through Austria's yard to his home. He was surprised to see Romano standing in their yard, waiting for him. "Damn it, Feliciano! Where the hell have you been? Damn it, damn it, damn it, it's hot out here!" Italy stopped in his tracks and stared at his brother. He wasn't expecting him to know he was gone. "Well, answer me, damn it!" Italy walked over to his brother. "I was at Prussia's house." Romano hissed. "Oh! So now you're going to the macho potato's _brother's_ house? Feliciano! You're such a damn idiot!" Italy pouted at his brother. Romano sighed. "Oh, don't cry, you baby! Come on let's go inside. It's as hot as hell out here." One thing Romano couldn't deal with was his brother crying.

Once the two were in their house Romano gave Italy a shove. "Don't do that again. Now, let's get some sleep." Italy didn't protest. He was pretty tired himself. He followed his brother into their bedroom and went to sleep.

When Italy woke up the next morning he saw that Romano was gone. Italy looked around until he found a note for him that said that his brother had gone out to run some errands. Well, nothing else to do now but go over to Germany's house.

Italy remembered to put some clothes on since he would have to go through Switzerland's yard to get to Germany's house. But, Switzerland would probably shoot at him anyway.

Italy walked through Switzerland's yard slowly. It was even hotter that day than it was the night before. Then, Switzerland started shooting. Italy cried and started running, then a wave of heat flew over him and he stopped. He would pass out if he ran much farther. Instead, Italy threw up in Switzerland's yard then staggered (Barely managing not to get hit) into Germany's yard. Once Italy was in Germany's yard he passed out.

Germany heard gunshots. Germany stood up and grabbed a gun. He walked outside and saw Italy passed out in his yard. Germany ran to Italy, picked him up, and ran back inside. He sat him down on his couch and ran into the kitchen. Germany grabbed a towel and ran it under cold water before running back into the living room and putting the towel over Italy's forehead.

Germany ran a callused hand over Italy's cheek then pulled it back quickly, shaking his head. _He's a friend. Nothing more! _"Italy? Wake up!" Germany said. Italy twitched a finger. "Italy?" Germany said, not wanting to touch Italy and have his thoughts wander. _He's cute like this…No! Stop it!_ "Italy!" Germany said, testing out a theory, "Wake up or no pasta at my house for the next week!" Italy shot straight up. Germany pushed his shoulders down. "Alright, alright, you can have pasta." Germany said before Italy could say anything. "Why are you here and what happened?"

Italy smiled at Germany. Maybe Prussia was right. "Thank you Germany." Germany nodded at him. "It was no trouble." _Why are you saying that? Of course it's trouble! Italy is always trouble! …So, why are you doing this? _"Well, I came over here because Romano is out running errands and I had nothing else to do," _Oh, that sounded bad._ "not that you're my last option or anything! Anyways, I went through Switzerland's yard and he started shooting at me, so I started running and it was so hot, and I barely made it to your house before I passed out." Italy said. "Oh, Italy. You shouldn't push yourself." _Besides, if Switzerland hurts you I'll have his head._ "I know, but I was scared!" Italy said.

Germany began to walk away, but Italy grabbed his arm. "Don't go. Sit with me." Germany nodded and Italy pulled his feet up so Germany could sit at the bottom of the couch. Italy put his feet over Germany's lap. "Does that bother you, Germany?" Germany shook his head. "Hey Germany," Italy said. "What?" Germany responded. "I was talking to Prussia yesterday-" Germany groaned. "What'd he say to you? I swear I'll-" Italy cut him off. "Let me finish, Germany! I was talking to Prussia yesterday and he really helped me out. I…Forgot to thank him. Will you do that the next time you see him?" Germany tilted his head. "Prussia actually helped you out? Well, okay, I'll thank him…"

Germany looked at Italy. "What exactly did he help you with?" Italy blushed. "He just helped me realize something." Germany sighed. "And what was that?" Italy blushed. "Well, do you remember…A little girl with brown hair?" Italy asked. "No," Germany said, "why do you ask?" Italy sighed. "You have to remember!" Tears were forming in Italy's eyes. "You have to!" Germany grabbed one of Italy's hands. "Italy! Calm down! What…Why?" Italy gave Germany's thigh a kick. "Why can't you remember me? You loved me and I loved you! I don't know what happened to you, but you _left_ me and I promised _you_ that I'd wait for _you_ and now I've _found_ you and you can't even remember a thing!" Tears were streaming down Italy's face.

"Italy!" Germany said, grabbing Italy's feet so he wouldn't kick him again. "Who do you think I am?" Italy tried to kick Germany again, but it was no use. "Think? No, I _know_! I went to Prussia's and he _told me_ that _you_ were the Holy Roman Empire! Then, you got into an accident and couldn't remember anything. I can't believe you don't remember me though…" Italy said through sobs. "Is that what this whole thing is about? Oh, Italy. Don't be silly." Germany saw that the rag he had put on Italy's forehead had fallen to the ground. Before Germany knew what he was doing he stood up and planted a kiss on Italy's forehead.

Italy stared up at him in shock. "Does that mean that you still love me?" Italy asked. Germany blushed and looked at the floor. "…Y-Yes, but, Italy, I want you to know, I'm not the Holy Roman Empire anymore. Even if I _was_ him-" Italy cut him off. "You were!" Italy wouldn't accept anything less than that. "Okay, but I'm not him anymore. I've grown up. Alright?" Italy nodded. He knew that he had grown up too.

Then, Italy started crying. "Italy! Why are you crying?" Germany demanded. Italy smiled. "I'm just…Happy." Italy pulled himself off the couch and stood up. He wiped the tears that still remained from his eyes and hugged Germany. He pulled away from Germany and Germany said, "So…What now?" Italy tilted his head. "Germany, what do you mean?" Italy asked. "What _are_ we now?" Germany asked. "Well," Italy said blushing, "You're my boyfriend and I'm your boyfriend!" Germany blushed and Italy smiled.

It wasn't long before this news spread across the countries (Which was most likely Japan's fault), and naturally Prussia and Romano found out too. "West's got a boyfriend!" Prussia exclaimed. Germany hid his blushing face in his hands. He wanted Prussia to get out of his house. "Have you two done it yet?" Germany's face flushed. "For god's sake, Prussia! No!" Prussia rolled his eyes. "What's the fun in that then?" Germany growled and took his face out of his hands to glare at his brother. "I'm not trying to have fun here! It's Italy we're talking about, remember?" Germany couldn't win when he was talking to his brother. "Yeah, the little pasta head! Y'know, I always liked him, West." Germany scowled. "And you did too, don't deny it! I'm just glad my pathetic virgin excuse for a brother's got himself someone to f-" Germany cut him off abruptly. "Prussia! Get out!" Prussia rolled his eyes. "Fine. I wonder if Italy's dunderhead of a brother's found out about this." Prussia walked out and Germany's eyes widened.

"Where is he? I'll kill him, damn it!" Romano said as Italy tried his best to keep Romano from marching over to Germany's house and attempting to murder him with his bare hands. "Damn it! He's got my dumb brother in his clutches!" Romano tried to elbow Italy in the stomach. "No, fratello! I brought the subject up in the first place!" With that statement, Romano elbowed his brother away from him and ran out of the house crying and screaming. "No! Fratello! Where are you going? Come back!" Italy said, chasing after his brother.

Italy couldn't help but to look at the pictures he had. "I hope Prussia wasn't lying to me... If he was lying to me…" _Then what? I don't know…_ But, Italy didn't think he was lying. Plus he could see parts of Germany's personality that were a lot like Holy Rome's. "I just can't believe I found you again. Fratello told me…He…He told me that you were…D-Dead." Italy sniffled a bit. "But, you're not! I know it." Italy paused. "And I'll prove it!"

Italy sat on his front steps for a long time before finally deciding to get up and go to Germany's yard. Italy tried to walk as silently as he could across Switzerland's yard, but he was shot at, and he ended up running.

Italy finally made it to Germany's yard and breathed a sigh of relief. Italy slowed his pace and walked to Germany's front steps. He saw a note on the door saying that Germany was out doing things pertaining to business and Italy could come right in.

Italy opened the door and walked around. He eventually saw the small door on the ceiling that most likely led to the attic. Italy grabbed a chair from the kitchen and stuck it under the door. Italy stood on the chair and was surprised to find that the door was easy to open and appeared to have been opened rather recently. Italy threw his arms over the side of the door and pulled himself up into the attic.

Italy looked around and saw that the attic looked rather clean and everything was neatly placed in boxes. "Yep," Italy said, laughing, "I'm in Germany's house." Italy looked at all the boxes and decided to open one that looked strangely dusty for something in Germany's house.

Italy went into a coughing fit, screeched, and reared backwards as a cloud of dust and a spider assaulted him upon opening the box. After making sure that the spider was far away from him, Italy looked into the box. He saw a crumpled note and unraveled it.

Dear West,

Hey, I figured at some point you'd hit your head and start to remember all that happened to you…Yeah, there are some little girl's panties and a broom in here. Eh…Whatever floats your boat, West. Anyways, you'd better thank me if you ever find this…Or…Or I'll get you, little bro! Me, Spain, and France! Oooh~

Italy stared at the letter. Prussia obviously wrote it. Italy knew exactly who's panties and broom those were. Italy smiled and dug through the box until he found his old broom and panties. "Ah! He is Germany! He is! He-" Italy heard the sound of the door opening from downstairs. Italy through the broom, panties, and note back into the box before closing it and rushing over to the door that would let him go downstairs. "What's this chair doing in the middle of the hallway? …Right under the attic! Oh damn it, what if England's searching through my stuff?" Italy saw Germany pulling out his gun and gasped. "No! It's just me Germany!" Germany fired the gun in surprise. "Gah! Damn, Italy! Don't do that to me! I could've shot you! …What are you doing?"

After checking to make sure that there was no serious damage done to his house (Just a broken vase) and making sure that Italy didn't hurt himself getting down from the attic Italy answered Germany's question. "Well, I wanted to make sure that Prussia wasn't lying to me, so I came to your house and I found…Some things I had given Hol-you and a note from Prussia to you." Italy said smiling.

Germany wrapped an arm around Italy. "I'm glad you care so much about your promises, Italy." Germany kissed Italy on the cheek. Italy blushed. "It's a very important promise. A promise I plan to keep forever." Italy kissed Germany on the lips. Germany blushed. "I hope so." Germany said, giving Italy another kiss, this time on the lips. "Do you want to make pasta?" Germany asked. "Yeah!" Italy said happily.


End file.
